


Legend Of London

by Letsallgobubbling



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Drink, Drugs, Fighting, Love, Slow Build, Smut, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsallgobubbling/pseuds/Letsallgobubbling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London in the 1960s, everyone had a story about the Krays. You could walk into any pub and hear a lie or two about them. </p>
<p>Gangster Princes of the city they meant to conquer, Ron Kray was a one-man London mob. Bloodthirsty, illogical, but funny in a way when he would crack up.</p>
<p>Reggie was different, much different. </p>
<p>She was asked to go in, take out the enemy so her boss could take over London without a fight and start moving in his 'shipments'</p>
<p>It's just a payment to her, she doesn't care who gets hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ronald Kray; Schizophrenic psychopath.

Currently based in a well locked-up psychiatric prison for his pathological violence and psychiatric instability. In other words; He's fucking nuts.

Reggie Kray; Much different from his psychotic brother, keeping a level head on just about everything unless it's a brawl. Running a dinky bar down in the west end keeping the cash flowing, police sniffing and the Kray name strong.

The only difference between Ron and Reg was Ron wore thick top round glasses and Reg doesn't. Brothers bonded by more than just blood, twins! Both as fucking nuts as each other.

Then, there is her.

The British now American and soon to be British again.

"Ivy Franklin, or should I call you little Jennifer mcknee"

She whinced at the mention of her birth name as she walked inside the dark dive bar in the middle of Manhattan during the hot bright days of summer keeping the light out from the club. It's dark and musky smelling of booze, sweat, crushed paracetamol and make-up from the dancers on the stage.

"Oh, how I hate that name" she flashed a smile from behind her bright red pouty lips removing her coat from her shoulders and handing it to a large man that wasn't there to hold coats but to snap her neck if needed to. "Thank you baby" she smoothed her velvet hand down his rough cheek to over his shaved head while he looked unamused. She took a seat at the table booth in the corner beside the chubby black haired tanned man who puffed on a cigar.

"You know why you are here? You caused alot of problem's for ma boy's over in the Bronx. Sure they wouldn't mind dealing with the person who screwed up my shipments costing us alot of mon-"

"Can you cut to the chase? I have plans with Mr. Louis at 12" she rolls her eyes folding her legs over while the big man holding her coat pull's a small handgun from under his coat. "No no no no! No, no need for that Fred! I can understand her being impatient" Fred growls low and pulls his gun away back under his jacket.

"You no longer work for Mr. Louis, you work for me now! Okay? You don't check in with Mr. Louis You don't call or write Mr. Louis. You answer to me, Bobby Rooney. Any problems? Go fuck yourself and jump off the Brooklyn bridge, okay doll?" he got real close pointing his large fingers into the small brunettes face as his face went red from rage.

"Mr. Rooney, I stole $50,000 of you're money. I went into Brooklyn and lied my way to you're money. Now you have what? Bought me from the man who asked me to mess with your shit? Nah! Something doesn't add up. What is really going on here?" She never lowered her voice, she felt no need to with the club being his and no one would sell out Bobby Rooney to the cops. Not unless they enjoyed the thought off swimming in deep waters.

"I have a problem Miss frankin, these boys" he tosses a few black and white photographs onto the sticky bar top. "These boys are causing some trouble up in London, trying to play with the big men and causing my shit to be delayed." she nodded her head looking at the photos, bobby must have connections with the London underground drug ring, "have you ever killed a man Miss Franklin?"

She dropped the photos at his question, as he is her employer she has to answer him plus.. She still has his cash and could cut her head off for stealing from him.

"Im no saint Mr. Rooney, Done things that am not-"

"Then you'll have no problem killing them?" he puffed out smoke into her face which didn't bother her what so ever, it didn't make her rapidly blink from the sting or cough from the clouding in her lung's. "They are good looking boys, can I play with them first?" she batted her eyelashes leaning on the table. Mr. Rooney smiled a crooked smile showing his smoke stained yellowish teeth, "play with them princess, just as long as I get results"

"What about the money i owe, Mr. Rooney?" she battered her eyelashes again and pouted her red lips stroking playing at his tie. "Keep the money princess, buy new clothes for you're trip" he leaned his face to her testing for a kiss from the beautiful young woman. "Thank you" she moved from him leaving a kiss on his forehead AMD slid from the booth, she grabbed her jacket from fred.

"Thank you Fred" again she stroked his cheek with her hand before leaning the club.

She had a flight to catch.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Getting inside the psychiatric building was the easy part.

Stand beside the bin's out the back entrance, crook you're arms and knees inwards and laugh manically with mess up backwards brushed hair and fairy lights wrapped around you're waist. Yup, I looked bat shit crazy.

I laughed for about 3 minute's before kitchen help came out with a male nurse. "Damnit. Someone let Jackie out again"

Jackie? Who the fuck is Jackie?

I let the nurse help me inside holding onto my elbow dragging me along and into the kitchen, I swiped a small carving knife on the chopping board while no one was looking, letting the small handled blade slide into my trouser pants pocket with ease and unnoticed.

"Lucy, Jackie got out.. Again" the way the buff nurse said again sounded as if this Jackie had broke out many time's before. "Oh miss Jackie, miss Jackie" ran over a shrieking blonde waving her hands around, "How many times are you going to keep running away?" I didnt bother to answer, fearing I would give a snarky reply.

Lucy walked us into a large white room, filled with the other crazy people. Sat watching a black and white film, playing cards or checkers. I spotted the man I needed, sat wearing a dark green waist coat and white shirt. Hair slicked back and thick clean glasses.

"Take a seat here, Miss. Jackie! I'll fetch you some water" Lucy ran away to the otherside of the room to fill up a clear cup of water probably drugging it. Ivy sat scanning the crazy people sat around, scratching at themselves or frantically shaking.

My target; Ronald Kray.

He sat at a table, drumming his fingers against the wood muttering away to himself. Ivy smiled to herself sliding up the side of the sofa just beside his table.

"Miss Jackie. Take this water! Can I get you anything?" Lucy the really annoying nurse comes back over with water in hand and a look of worry on her face. "No dear, you run along" I smooth my hand down her face as she looked taken a back at my touch on her skin.

Lucy smiled before pulling and walking away leaving my smile to fall and turn into a growl as I look at Ronald. "I say, you aren't Jackie! Jackie has blue eyes and you have green. Why are you pretending to be Jackie.. When you aren't Jackie"

I tilt my head looking at him, Is he retarded? "I had nothing better to do with time" I flash him a smile but earn a growl from him, "so you broke.. Into a psychiatric hospital? Why, Why would you do that?" Ronald stutters in a state of confusion and a frown staring at my outfit. "Why you got fucking fairy lights wrapped 'round your waist? What are you? A fucking Christmas tree?"

"Actually am.."

"Doesn't fucking matter luve. Wanna hear a story?" Frowning, how rude is he? He has sat and swore about 20 times at me now wants to tell me a story?

I nodded my head, twisting on the sofa with my leg's crossed over and hooked at the ankles.

"One morning right, I'm sat staring at the back of this geezer's head, proper drilling him with my eyes.. The whole time thinking 'Give Ron Kray your sausage. Give Ron your fucking sausage" I felt myself start to snigger but held my laughter back as he looked right through me as he told this 'story'

"Until fairy, I'm not thinking it anymore; I'm broadcasting, through his skull and into his brain. Im thinking 'nah Ron, be alright' Til he looks back at me and says 'Ron, do you fancy my sausage? I've got no appetite this morning..' now am thinking 'fuck this geezer can read my mind' so I punched him straight in the gut for invading my thoughts"

I watch Ron with a frown, unsure what to think other than 'what the fuck?' "Interesting" I whisper nodding my head while he repeats it back to me. "So are you a homosexual?" i shyly ask earnimg a deep scowl from the big bulky man.

"No.  I am a giver, not a receiver. I am not a faggot!" my eyes go wide as a puff off laughter slides up my throat. "So what's what's you're name? You aren't Jackie. Who are you?"

"My name is-"

"Fairy. That's what am gonna call you doll! Fairy. Yeah, I like that" his accent is thick and proper coming off like growls and grunts as he shifts around in his chair, adjusting his glasses. "That's my brother, Reggie! Reggie!" Ron stands from his chair waving over a man in a suit, the spitting image off Ron, brothers.. Twins, his build was different to his brothers. His build is tall and lean with a swagger to his walk and hair slicked back making his face look more defined.

"Alright Ron mate, how you doing?" His brother pulls a chair from the table with another man behind and doing the same both taken a seat. "Fairy, this is ma brother; Reggie. Can you tell we are twins? Bet you can't, Im the rut of the litter the ugly cunt" Ron slams his hand down on the table rage causing the banging of his hand and the wood to rattle around the room. "Na nah Ron, don't do that. Hi am reggie, Hi how are you fairy? See ron. Its all cool" I keep my face hidden behind my hair as he speaks to me with his hand out trying to reassure ron that everything was okay. "Hello" i giggle from behind my hair, sounding a little manic.

"Okay.." Reg draws out turning away back to his brother.

  
Shit, thing's are getting awkward fast.

"My friend fairy there isn't meant to be here reg, Why is she here?" Ron questions always keeping his face straight and puffy as he speaks. Reg, turns in his seat with his mouth slightly parted lost for words at his brothers question. "I don't know, why is fairy here?"

The plan wasn't to meet both brothers at the same time, the plan was to meet them separately and toy with them.

Oh shit! Reg looks confused, Ron looks angry and the other man just looks lost in thought.

"Ron did you tell reg about the guy and the sausage?" I quickly change the subject. Both men look at ron, while Ron stares at me. Quickly he straightens up and twists back to his visitors clasping his hands together completely forgetting myself on why i was even there in the first place.

"So dear brother.. I'm staring at the back of this geezers head, proper-"

I took this as my chance to get up and leave while they are distracted by weird story! Remembering i still had the carving knife in my pocket i moved into the kitchen area unnoticed. Needing the knife incase that crazy nurse tracks me down!


	3. Chapter 3

  
growing up on the east end of London wasn't so bad.

I mean, i wasn't a bad kid growing up out smoking with boys or stealing and mugging people. I never smashed a window with a football or a stone. I never got into fight's with the girl's from my school, never had my heartbroken by some boy.

So walking along Victoria park to visit my family after all these's years, scared the shit out off me. How would they take to seeing me after all these years, I didn't leave on bad terms with them. I just left.

"Thank the Queen"

My mother yells squeezing my body tightly under her grip, My mother; Kerry. A tall strong, redhead with a firey temper and an army wife. Having to move around the country while my father was in the war, Having to move around with my 3 other siblings. She is a very strong woman indeed.

"How long have you stood there for? Get inside quick" my mother drags me inside the 4 bedroom house. Still being in the same state i left it in, the hallway into the living-room joined with the kitchen was that pasty yellow colour, custard colour while the carpet is a deep moss green with a bright pink rug at the door. I hated the colour off this house but my mother said it's 'calming and welcoming colours' I remember getting a good clip around the ear for saying it was offensive to my eyesight  it was that horrible.

"Look who made it home everybody!!" my mother shrieked in delight throwing her hands in the air. The room went quiet quickly and the radio seemed to stop playing. "Jennifer?" I out stepped from my mother amd waved my hand. From left to right sat;

My father; Robert. Stricted but a good man!  
My brother; Calvin. Thief!  
My little sister; Tracy. Pregnant again by the looks off it.  
While in the far right corner my niece and nephew played happily.

"Hi, uh! Im back" I smied awkwardly while they sat looking awkwardly. "Well if you're expecting a warm welcome you are wrong" tracy folded her arms over the top of her bump trying to seem mad. "Yeah whatever you miserable back and front" (Cunt) we both start to laugh at my insult, "come on then, give me a hug" i out stretch my arms towards my big brother, Calvin rolls his eyes but stands up from the recliner chair. "Is that real gold?" he points his finger at my neck examining my chain with pound signs in his eyes. I grab his hand and twist it at the wrist, "In America, if you steal.. You lose a finger" I yank at his trigger finger causing the knuckle to crack and make a pop sound while calvin made a pathetic 'Ouch' noise rubbing at his hand.

"I see you are still the same old Feather Plucker then" (Fucker) "I see you haven't forgotten the slang being away in glamorous America. Run out off money have you?" my father huffed from his chair kicking his feet up, my shoulders slouched down as i frowned chewing at my lip. "No actually.." i pulled at my back and grabbed at the brown paper packaging. I tossed it down on the soild oak table, causing the paper to spilt and £2,000 spill out. "I came to see yous, treat you all. This is the welcome i get?" my voiced raised causing the small children to stop playing but laugh at my 'shouty voice'

"Fuck this" I look my father up and down with disgust and spit through my teeth trying to keep my anger down to a steady level. I leave down the hallway stomping with anger. "Jenny. Jennifer, please don't go! Please" my younger sister Tracy waddles down towards me as i reach the door, I couldn't walk away from her she is at least 8 months pregnant, her belly low and swollen and feet all puffy in her brown saddled shoes and hair tied up in a ponytail keeping the hair out her face.

"Please stay for dinner, you haven't met you're niece yet! You're nephew barely remembers you. Please stay!" Tracy begged holding on to my arm for dear life. "Mum's even made roast beef and boiled potatoes annnnd her homemade gravy that you love so much! Please stay"

I try my hardest to keep a straight face but my bottom lip was trembling as i keep back from drooling down my chin, "Okay. Only cause i am starving"

Tracy almost jumps for joy before holding her stomach, "baby is a chubby" I frown and gently hold her arm helping her back into the room of my dysfunctional family.

_______

"Can you pass the pea's please megan?" I smile at my niece tilting my head as the small blonde tucks a piece of her fair blonde hair behind her ear as she struggled to pass the bowl. "Wow, you are so strong Megan" i smile keeping my hands under hers incase she drops the bowl.

"Jennifer, What have you been doing with yourself? Spent 4 years over in the US!?" my father's question wasn't really a question, it was more of a stern telling off. I chewed a bit of beef from my fork, "stealing cash and killing bad guys" I spat out with my mouth full of gravy dripping beef. My mother dropped her fork as well as her jaw, Calvin was the first to let out a laugh "yeah right! Skinny little thing like you? What ya' killing them with? Scowls and lipsticks?"

My family laughed around the table, "josh next door says the krays are bad men, will you kill them?" my nephew david sat at the end of the table cut the laughter in half with his question while he ate his potatoes. "You don't say shit like that david!" Calvin yelled from biside me pointing his knife towards our nephew.

I grabbed his hand and twisted it, propping my elbow under his amd pushing it up making him drop the knife and yell in pain, i kept pushing his elbow up until i heard a pop. "Don't ever point a sharp object at my nephew again, are we clear?"

My mother is praying, my father is yelling, my sister is cradling her stomach with a pained expression while my niece and nephew don't know what's going on the yelling hurting their ears clearly. My inner animal that makes me snap in snarling at the gate, trying to get out and just snap his neck. Pointing his knife at my nephew? My 5 year old nephew, No.

I shove my brother away by the arm and stand up, not even in the house 2 hours and I've almost killed someone. Once i get out on the street slamming the door closed alot of the kids on the street playing and the parent's gossiping stopped to look hoping something interesting was about to happen.

Nothing did, my family never came out to stop me leaving. They never stop me from leaving! I walk away from the door, head held high ignoring the whispers of gossip. I wasn't even 5 minutes down the road when i heard the noise of a sweet engine followed by the yell of my 'American' name.

"Hey ivy baby! What's shaking?"

Ofcourse, it had to be Rooney's little lapdog Richie. Richie is a good guy, his piercing blue eyes and sweeped over blonde hair made him well known with the ladies. "I see Rooney gave you one of his cars to keep a watch over me" "He thought it was getting dusty, needed a good ride" His blue eyes wondered over my body like it was on display but it was a nice car. Ferrari 250 GTO, beauty of a car, "having this sort of car in London isn't a good thing richie. You'll be stabbed for it" I chuckled hearty hoping secretly someone would stab him.

"Yeah well, Rooney said i have to make sure you don't screw anything up-"

"What is he moaning for? He wants me to take care of these men. Who one just got out a mental hospital! Hardly fair to fight one when i need to deal with both. Okay?" Maybe i sounded a little to much like a child, but really? Rooney had to send this dude? Out of all his thugs he had to send 'the ladies man'

"Plus toots I heard big bad reggie got himself locked up"

I scowl at him for a moment, "Ron got out that wacko hut. Now reg is locked up! Any plans on that then smartass?"

"Actually yes, I have a few plans that could work" I nodded but i wasn't really feeling that confident. "You got plans for tonight doll?" I ask popping a piece of gum into my mouth. "Why? Got something good planned?"

I nodded to him, I had a plan indeed. 


End file.
